No Longer a Bad Boy
by MultiFandom Millionare
Summary: One Shot: Hermione Granger is struggling with love and jealousy. Ron and Lavender have been rubbing their relationship in her face and she has taken refuge in Harry and Ginny. But what will happen when Draco Malfoy, who is seemingly no longer a bad boy, tries to help her?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am in no way trying to benefit from this story, although to gain lovely views and reviews.

_Rated T for profanity: Several mentions of the word "hell," "bastard," and one use of the word "bullshit."_

Spoilers: This story includes some parts from the plotline of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the book and movie.

This is Part One of a (possible) two part story.

* * *

No Longer a Bad Boy

Part One: Confusion

* * *

I tried to control my breathing as I watched Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown snog each other senseless in front of the entire Gryffindor House. It seemed as if every second they were tied in a lip-lock I was stabbed. I shouldn't feel jealousy, I told myself, Lavender is nobody to be jealous of. But I couldn't help but envy the way they looked at each other. Nobody ever looked at me that way. Nobody ever would.

I turned on my heel and bolted. I heard Harry call my name, but I didn't stop. I burst into the hallway and ran to the nearest classroom door. Thankfully it was unlocked and I wrenched it open. I walked quickly down the short spiral staircase and into the room. I collapsed on the bottom step that opened out into the room. _"Avis!" _I thought, getting my wand out. There was a loud bang and then there was a loud twittering noise. Five yellow canaries started chirping happily and orbiting my head. Then the tears poured out. I tried to control the loud sobs escaping my lips but I couldn't, so instead I slammed a hand over my mouth. I heard the door open and I resisted the urge to turn around. I sniffed hard and removed my hand.

"Hermione?"

It was Harry. I heard footsteps and then they stopped right behind me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"What do you think?" I burst out, my head turning toward him.

His eyes clearly said, _Is there any chance that you didn't see what happened, and that it was just the noise of the Common Room that you were escaping?_

My mind kind of over comprehends things sometimes.

"No there isn't, Harry," I said, turning away from him. In a quieter tone, I said, "How does it feel when you see Ginny with Dean?" He went a slight red and tried to look shocked. "I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend Harry."

He frowned. "Did you…?"

"Well he wasn't exactly hiding it was—?"

I heard a door open and Ron and Lavender came in, her squealing and giggling in a very high-pitched tone. Lavender saw me and then said, "Oops!" She backed out of the room. Ron made a point not to look at me.

"Harry," he said. "Er, wondered where you went off to!"

I stood up and pointed my wand at Ron. He visibly flinched, but didn't back away. _"Oppugno!" _I sobbed. The canaries stopped circling my head and flew like bullets at Ron's head. He swatted at them furiously and shouted at me to make them "gerroff" and one by one the exploded into a cloud of feathers. With a scratched face he glared at me and then left swiftly. I collapsed onto the floor again, my shoulders shaking as I cried. Harry moved closer to me and I buried my hands in my face as he put an arm around me.

"It feels like this," he said quietly.

I sobbed harder.

* * *

Harry had left me a long while ago, knowing that I wanted some privacy. The tears had stopped as well, leaving me with only an empty feeling. I heard the door open again. I wasn't sure how long I had been down here, but it was probably Harry just checking up on me. I hear light footsteps. Somebody clears their throat.

"Harry," I start, standing up. "You don't need to check—"

I freeze. Oh buggering hell it's not Harry.

It's Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I say, gaping. "What—What are you doing here?"

He frowns, looking around the room. "What are _you _doing here, Mudblood?"

I've heard him say that so many times it doesn't even hurt anymore. "I was down here—" It suddenly occurs to me that I should _not _be telling Draco Malfoy that I was crying. "—practicing Charms. But I asked you first."

He goes a slight red.

Is he… _blushing?!_

"I was told that there would be Transfiguration help in this classroom," he says smoothly.

"You need Transfiguration help?" I scoff. "Really? You would admit to that?"

His cheeks go a darker shade of red. "Yes I do admit to it, Granger. That's none of your business."

I put my hands up in defense. "Hey, you're the one that told me."

_Why am I speaking to him still?! More importantly why isn't _he _being hostile?_

"So," I say slowly, lowering my hands. "Why are you really here?"

His face goes slack. I stare at him. He stares back.

"Are you going to answer me?" I ask.

He shakes his head, but not rudely. Almost as if he was clearing his thoughts.

"I just," he starts. He scratches the back of his head. He frowns and his arm falls. "Have you been crying?"

I hastily turn away from him and rub my eyes. "Um, no," I say. "And—And why would it concern you? You hate me. You've never cared about me. Why are you asking, anyway?" I suddenly feel his hand on my shoulder and I freeze again. "Malfoy get your bloody hand off me," I spit. He doesn't remove his hand. "Did you hear me?" I say, turning around. "I said—"

I stop. The expression on his face is unreadable. Is that… Is that _concern?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demand, crossing my arms. I take a step back.

His hand falls. He frowns. "Are you ok?"

I snap.

"Are you bloody crazy?!" I scream at him. I unfold my arms to gesture wildly with them. "You've never said so much as a nice word to me since you met me and now you're asking if I'm _ok? _What are you playing at, Malfoy? The constant bullying and crude words you throw at me and my friends is being held against you right now because this makes absolute _no _sense! You know what you—you just _don't _know when to stop! If you actually came here to annoy me well _kudos to you _because you succeeded! I knew you were lying when you needed 'Transfiguration help'—but that's not the point! I dunno why you would come all the way across the school just to infuriate me, but I'm sure it was _worth it _because if you like seeing me mad then by all means stay here and make yourself at home because there are a few choice words _I _would like to say about you—"

He puts a hand over my mouth and I bite his finger. He gasps and retracts his hand, swearing. I skirt around him and as I ascend the stairs, I point my wand behind me and think, _"Furnunculus!" _I hear a groan as the door closes behind me.

* * *

The next day I tried to keep to myself and ignore the usual insults that were being thrown my way during class. Ever since Harry started outshining me in Potions—thanks to that wretched book—people had started to return to their behavior as it was in first year by calling me names. These included the traditional ones like "Know-It-All," and "nerd," and "teacher's pet," but now there were a few new ones: "Greedy Granger," (reflecting on my behavior toward Ron and Lavender's relationship) "Jealous Jeanie," (this is a horrible way to use my middle name) "Malicious Mudblood," and several more that included quite explicit language and bad alliteration. I have to admit, it was quite childish, ganging up against a person like that—_bloody barbaric_ if you ask me—but I suppose that the people in our year at this time were going through "that phase."

When I finally sat down at dinner I was thankful that for once my fellow Gryffindors weren't taunting me. The majority of the rude behavior was coming from Slytherin, but there were other groups of people from the other Houses that contributed their efforts to make my life a living hell. I can tell you, I'm not much of a crier, but you know that things have taken a serious turn when I do. So when I say that sometimes I hide away in the girls' dormitory and do homework and cry because of my treatment lately, I'm not trying to be cliché.

Anyway, I was thankful for the final meal of the day because I had skipped lunch to do work outside on the grounds under a willow tree by the lake. I dropped my bag under the bench and sat down across from Harry, next to Ginny. I knew they were both trying to be nice to me, but from the way the both kept sneaking glances at each other, I could tell they wanted to sit next to each other. For once, I was surprised to see Ron without Lavender. But of course, he was bragging that she had stayed behind to help Professor Sprout clean up the greenhouse after Herbology—why he would brag about that is beyond me. The ruddy second to youngest Weasley child has turned into an absolute prat since becoming smitten with Lavender, and I can tell you it hasn't helped his reputation at all. More and more people are starting to find him increasingly more annoying—thank the heavens it's not just me—so they try to keep their distance from him now. Although, Harry is still best friends with him so I have no choice.

"Evening, Harry, Ginny," I said quietly to them, nodding in their direction.

Harry flashed me a small smile and Ginny made a face at me in return. Professor Dumbledore said the usual evening speech and then the food appeared on platters and bowls on the table. Immediately I started digging in, piling my plate with more food than necessary.

"You're really going to eat all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, chuckling slightly.

I nodded vigorously. "I skipped lunch today to do homework."

Ginny looked at me sadly. "Hermione, you shouldn't be missing lunch."

I shrugged. "It's fine, really. I'm catching up now, see?" I shoveled a forkful of mashed potatoes in my mouth as if to prove a point.

Ginny shook her head. "That's not right. You're not supposed to skip meals and then stuff yourself like a turkey, Hermione."

I swallowed. "I'm not stuffing myself like a turkey—"

"You know what I mean." She closed her eyes and slid a hand over her face.

"Since when have you become a health freak?" Harry joked, pointing his fork at her. Ginny looked up at him and they shared a silent conversation with their eyes.

I just snorted and shook my head slightly. "I just did it today, that's all. I haven't been doing it every day. Besides, I had loads of—"

"First of all," Ginny interrupted again, "homework is absolutely not an excuse. You've been using it way too much lately. Second of all, if you haven't been keeping track, you've 'skipped lunch' for the past three weeks for 'homework.' Third of all, you don't realize how thin you're getting and I'm worried about you."

I looked down at my stomach. "I look fine," I said, glancing back up at her. "I'm not thin; this is how I always look."

She just shook her head again and remained silent for a while. Ron stopped talking loudly for a minute to actually eat—which I can tell you is very surprising (Ron loves his food)—and he grinned. "Hey Harry, didn't notice you were sitting next to me."

A look flashed across Harry's face but it disappeared just as quickly. "Yeah, mate, I've been here the entire time."

Ron shrugged and bit happily into a piece of chicken.

"You ruddy git," Ginny spat at him. "You didn't even notice your friends were here?"

He shook his head. "You guys have been so quiet lately. Is everything okay?" I closed my eyes and refrained from flinging the container of gravy at him. _What do you ruddy think, Ron?! _I wanted to scream. He's been close to one hundred percent ignoring the three of us now, and apparently he doesn't seem to really care either. "You never say much—"

"That's because you're too busy with Lavender to actually hear anymore." I blurted angrily.

Ron's eyes widen. "What?" He asks, his eyes wide.

I glare at him and Ginny glances at Harry with a worried look. "Guys, let's not do this here," she tried.

"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately," I pointed out, giving him a fake smile. "Would you like to count how many times you've talked to _us _these past few weeks?" Ron opened his mouth. "Zero!" I practically shout. "That's a lovely way to show us how much you appreciate us, isn't it? You only talk to me to get notes and help on your homework—and I can see that because you're _Ron _for goodness sake—but what about Harry and Ginny? What've they done to deserve this treatment? Nothing! I can see how you would—"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron groaned, slapping a hand over his face. "You're so _clingy!"_

"_Me?!" _I shrieked, slamming my silverware on the table. _"I'm _the one that's clingy? Ron, you're bloody attached to Lavender by the hip 24/7! And you have the nerve to say _I'm _clingy!"

"I _do _have the nerve because it's true!" Ron also dropped his silverware to gesture wildly with his hands as he talked. "You keep bringing this up! You keep trying to hang out with us or wiggle your way in but I know what you're doing! I _know _what you're up to! You're trying to tear us apart! _You're jealous of Lavender!"_

I could tell my face was probably as red as a tomato as everyone within a ten-foot radius of us turned to stare. I'd done nothing of the sort and I knew I was jealous but I couldn't help it! I tried to steer clear of Lavender and her clique because she was as bad as the Slytherins with the insults. But Ron… I mean he was my friend; I tried to be nice to him. But this was the last straw. "You're such a bastard!" I screamed at him. I picked up a large spoonful of mashed potatoes and whipped it at him. It hit him squarely in between the eyes and he spluttered as some of it went up his nose. Ginny and Harry were staring at me in shock; Harry's fork was hovering in mid-air and Ginny's jaw was dropped. I tried to ignore them. "Just stay the bloody heck away from me!" I felt the tears threatening to spill over so I quickly scrambled off of the bench, grabbed my bag, and hurried out of the Great Hall. I was walking briskly down the hallways aimlessly, tears starting to well up even more in my eyes.

"Hey!" I heard someone call.

My vision starting to blur, I sniffed and whipped my head around. My eyes widened as I turned the rest of my body.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of me, looking concerned. What the ruddy hell is he doing here?! Why is he all the sudden cropping up everywhere?

"D-Draco?" I whispered. I mentally slapped myself because we most certainly were _not _on first-name terms.

He looked at the floor and skid his shoe on it. "Erm, Granger," he started. "I—I was just checking if you were ok—I mean not that it really mattered to me!" He added hastily. "I just—just was w-wondering… Mudblood." He swallowed. _Oh well that was nice._

I just stared at him. Malfoy could not be "checking" on me. He hates my guts, and I hate his. He couldn't care _less _about me. This is odd… and suspicious.

"Er, Granger?" He asked, taking a step forward. I quickly took two steps back, but I tripped and fell on my backside. "Oh, hey!" He rushed forward and I felt myself blush as he put his hand out. I looked at it, contemplating whether or not he was being serious. When he noticed that I didn't seem to want to take it, he sighed, grabbed my hand, and hauled me upward. This made me blush harder, and I could feel my cheeks radiating heat. He brushed some of my wet hair off of my face and that totally snapped me back to my senses. I snatched my hand back, took a step back, and slapped him across the face. It made a loud _smack _and he staggered backward, clutching his cheek.

"Ah!" He said, drawing in a breath through his teeth. "What the hell was that for, Granger? What's your problem? I was only—"

"What's _my _problem?!" I said shrilly. "You—You're the one that's acting like we're suddenly friends or something, and—and you don't just _touch _me like that, you don't even _like _me—"

"Did it ever occur to you that I was _actually _trying to be nice?" He growled.

"I—n-no, b-but quite frankly what happened yesterday does _not _make us friends—I hexed you!"

"Granger, you know what? Just forget it." He turned around, still holding his cheek. "Forget this ever happened—"

"No, wait—please!" I blurted, putting my hand out. He turned back toward me with an eyebrow raised. I drew my hand back slightly and swallowed. "J-Just… Can—Can we talk?" I had no idea why I wanted to _talk _to him, but I just needed someone to confide in and I was feeling desperate. I was really upset, and I had nobody else.

Nobody.

Malfoy removed his hand from his cheek and scratched the back of his head with the same hand. He sighed. "You're really complicated, you know that?" He muttered.

"Sure," I said, wiping whatever tears that had managed to escape. "Follow me." I jerked my head to the left and turned around. I started walking down the corridor and I heard footsteps behind me, so I knew he was following me.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Malfoy said, walking a little faster to catch up with me.

"The library, where else?" I replied.

"But we'll be spotted—"

"I think we both know that I'm the only one that goes in there. Pretty much," I added.

"Fair enough," he shrugged. We walked to the library and I led him to the farthest corner. There was nothing in that corner, but it was hidden enough by the bookshelves. I put my back against the wall and slid down it, closing my eyes. I felt Malfoy sit down next to me.

"So," he said, "where do you want to start?"

Even though it was Draco Malfoy—my enemy of six years—I felt like I could talk to him. For some strange, odd, _bizarre _reason.

"It's my friends," I sighed, opening my eyes. "Like, what the hell guys—?"

"I would never have thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger swore," he said, shaking his head. I shivered when he said my first name, but nonetheless I gave him a playful shove. "You must be pretty pissed."

"Darn right I am!" I grumbled. Then it all came pouring out. "Harry and Ginny aren't as bad, but they're too busy ogling over each other to notice me much anymore. But I mean Ginny seemed really concerned at dinner… _Anyway, _Ron keeps thinking that I'm jealous of Lavender—which I'm trying not to show, I guess_—_and that I'm trying to tear them apart. He said that I've been trying to interfere but I haven't even conversed with either of them much since they got together. And I mean, I'm _not _jealous of her! She's a complete twit, why would I want to be like _her?! _At dinner he was busy bragging about how spectacular she is—but quite frankly she's not all _that _great. Besides, what does it matter that she's dating Ron, he's being a complete arse right now—not that he's never _not _an arse—"

Malfoy put a hand over my mouth and I felt myself blush again. _Why?! Stop blushing! _My speech had gotten progressively faster and I was a bit surprised that he had managed to understand me.

"Ok, I think I get it," he said, giving me an odd look and nodding slowly.

I pried his hand off of my mouth. "My point is, Ron was being the bloody _bastard _he usually is and kind of upset me during dinner," I said, looking away. "Which resulted in him getting a mashed potato face."

"Ugh!" Malfoy groaned. "I would've given anything to see that!"

I laughed slightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy turn his head toward me and smile. I forced my smile down immediately. I noticed that I was still holding his hand and I quickly let go of it and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth, trying to ignore that my skirt was progressively sliding higher up on my thighs.

"Granger," Malfoy said quietly, trying to catch my eye. I stared at the ground, feeling awkward again because I was actually _talking _to him. "Are you ok?"

I stayed silent for a moment. Ron is ruining my life. I can't believe we used to be the best of friends… I can't believe I even used to _fancy _him! How can somebody be so black and white? Do you know what I mean? One moment, they're fun and care-free, and the next they're tense and emotional. The word is bipolar, I believe, but that sounds a bit harsh… Like a girl. Oh my god—Ron is turning into a girl! It's because of _Lavender, _ever since he got with her he's been—

"Granger?" He said again. I turned to look at him and he had an expression on my face that I don't think I'd ever seen him have before: concern. _How is this even bloody possible?! _"Are you ok?"

"I dunno, Malfoy," I said quietly, looking away again. "Ron is probably never going to get out of my life—but I kind of wish he would. Harry and Ginny are definitely there for me, but I don't really have any other friends. I mean, Neville I _definitely _can't talk to, and I feel like Luna just wouldn't understand. Although, I doubt we're actually 'friends,' I don't think she likes me much." I closed my eyes. "I don't have anybody."

Malfoy put his hand under my chin and turned my face toward his. My eyes snapped open in confusion. "You have me now," he said quietly. He was looking at me with an intense expression. My heart started beating rapidly in my chest. "You opened up to me, and I'll be here to listen."

I knew I was supposed to say "thank you," but I had just had an epiphany: I was talking with Draco Malfoy—of all people!—and I was throwing all of my problems on him like he was my new best friend. Heck, he's been nothing but rude to me these past years, and now all the sudden he's being nice? This mustn't _actually _be him. Someone's trying to mess me up—although I'm pretty sure Ronald has taken care of that. This must be someone disguised with Polyjuice Potion… But they'd need the ingredients, and it takes a month to brew—nobody would be that concerned with me as to waste time with Polyjuice Potion. Ok, let's just say that this is him. Why is he all the sudden caring about me? He showed no sign of that yesterday in that classroom. Well maybe a bit, but he's screwing around with me, this just _is not _right. I can't be friends with him! I cannot! _I mean, I never said that I __was __becoming friends with him, was I? _Look Hermione!This is Draco Malfoy, son of _Death Eaters, _who also is supposedly one! _But he just can't be… Harry is probably wrong—who is he to accuse someone like that? _Stop defending him! Get a grip on yourself, Hermione! I pulled away from him quickly and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He said, also standing up.

"I—I should go," I stammered, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my wrist. I stared at the floor and breathed slowly. His hand moved up to my forearm and pulled me back to him gently. We stood there staring at each other, not saying a word, trying to read each other's expressions. He tried to give me a sympathetic look.

"Granger, I'm here for you," he said in a low voice. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I ripped my arm out of his grip. I took a step back shaking my head. "What's the matter?" He said.

"Stop touching me like that!" I hissed. I noticed that he looked hurt and I tried to lighten the tone of my voice. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Goodbye." I turned around and started weaving my way back between the bookshelves, heading to the door.

"Granger—Granger wait!"

I almost stopped.

Almost.

But I continued through the bookshelves, finding myself once again in familiar surroundings. I mean, I was familiar with it all, but that certain corner I hadn't _really _looked at yet—_oh shut up! _When I got somewhat close to the doors, Malfoy ceased in trying to get me to stop. I was getting weird looks from some of the other people nearby—probably because I was close to running in the library. I shot them a look and they turned away instantly. Since when have I had that effect on people—_shut up, Hermione! Keep moving! _I shook my head and kept walking.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Ginny said when she saw me enter through the portrait hole.

"I… went for a walk," I lied. "I needed to cool off."

"Bullshit," Ginny said simply.

"Ginny!" Harry said, aghast at her horrible language.

"Hermione, you're not the one to usually get mad easily," Ginny continued, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "I know things between you and that git—I have the most misfortune to call my brother—are tense right now, but I've got a feeling there's something else going on." She raised her eyebrow. "You can tell us."

I shrugged and sat down on the chair across from their couch.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

_God, you're bloody stupid sometimes, Harry._

"The only pet I've had in my entire life died, my best friend has turned into a complete and utter _downright _bastard, which is the same best friend I've fancied for the last five years, I've only got _five _friends—well I guess four now—and _none _of them understand me, one of the snottiest girls in the entire castle is dating my best friend—oh, not you Ginny—and they're attached by the hip 24/7, and to top it off I've got homework in every subject! But no, everything is fine and _absolutely lovely!" _I said this all very fest and by the time I was done I was breathing heavily.

"What do you mean, we don't 'understand you?'" Ginny asked. "Hermione, you're one of my _best friends, _you can tell me _anything. _You know me better than Harry here—oh don't give me that look she's a girl she gets it—yeah that's right—and I've told you things that I trust you with. My only hope is that you know you can do the same with me."

I smiled a genuine smile and reached a hand out. "I know, Ginny, I know. I trust you too and I know I can count on you if I ever need you." Ginny smiled back and took my hand, squeezing it supportively.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Should I leave you two alone to do your weird girl stuff?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and let go of my hand, punching Harry in the shoulder. "No, we're tough girls. We can handle things—we're not weak, Harry."

He held his hands up in defense. "Whoa there, no need to get all weird about it."

She frowns and crosses her arms. "I bet I could beat you in a duel in less than five minutes."

"Five Galleons?"

"Make it ten."

Harry smirked and held out a hand. "You're on."

They shook hands and I just smiled and shook my head. These two were definitely my friends. I can trust them.

* * *

A.N: November 20, 2013- Hello hello! This was something I'd whipped up a while ago. I had always had that part in the back of my mind—from the sixth movie—where Harry and Hermione are in that classroom and Ron and Lavender burst in, etc. I always thought of that as one of the few "Harmione" moments in the movies, but then I thought, "What if I could turn this into Dramione somehow?" So thus the beginning of this was created. It seemed like a small break for me—I mean ScoRose has always been the main ship I write about (and I most certainly am not saying that I am sick of it)—and I always had a soft spot for Dramione.

[Please do not hate on this because it is Dramione.]

So thank you for reading! The second part to this (haven't decided yet if it will be more parts) will be posted later (not exactly sure when).

-Jayna


End file.
